World Car Games, corre o retirate
by Raquel46
Summary: Natsu y Lucy estan en la misma clase, el mismo instituto asta viven en el mismo edificio y se conocen desde que eran niños,pero no sabían nada de su relación con el deporte extremo de conducción que ambos practicaban, ni ellos ni sus mejores amigos, la competición mas importante esta a punto de empezar que pasara a partir de ahora,conseguirán seguir sin decir nada,mucho mas dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo-

Los motores rugían, las carrocerias relucientes, hacían ronronear sus motores, como peleando entre ellos, la carrera iba a empezar, los corredores, pisaban el acelerador a la vez que ponían el freno de mano para que el coche no avanzara,el semáforo empezó a cambiar a ámbar y fue la señal para que todos quitaran el freno, 5..4..3..2…1 y se puso en verde la adrenalina izo que todos empezaran a pelear en la primera curva mucho sabían que era decisiva para pillar buen puesto en la clasificación y sumar los máximos puntos posibles, los dos primeros conseguian clasificarse para los World car Games, (si me lo e inventado, así que esto ira como me de no busquéis locuras).

Un coche rojo con el numero 14 sobre el capo se puso a la delantera seguido de cerca por uno bastante rápido de un tono amarillo limón con el número 46, ambos coches se alejaron del resto poniéndose en cabeza mientras los coches mas atrasados peleaban por el tercer puesto.

El coche rojo seguido por el amarillo peleaba con su acelerador y las marchas del coche para sacarle unas décimas mas y alejarse, pero el coche amarillo se le pegaba como una lapa , se acercaban a una chicane , y el rojo la paso sin problemas pero lo que no había pensado que sucedería es que el coche amarillo se subiría sobre la chicane aun que podía destrozase los bajos para ponerse en primer lugar , la carrera iba a ser interesante , y mas con un temerario conductor como el que fuera en el coche amarillo, el coche rojo se pego a su parachoques y de ahí intento adelantar hacia la izquierda pero el coche se movió a su par y así estuvieron un buen rato,la carera avanzaba y nadie los adelantaba faltaban dos vueltas y seguían en las mismas que no fueran carreras largas hacían eso mucho mas entretenido pero a la vez temerario demasiado, pero es que estas eran las pruebas de clasificación a los WCG, y no era la única categoría que había, esa era velocidad , pero que pasaba con la maestría al volante , el tempo, las acrobacias y el valor, no solo había carreras, por algo, poca gente sabia de esa competición y pocos eran los que conseguían llegar, eran las ultimas dos plazas y ya se sabia claro quienes pasarían, no había mas que mirar la carrera.

Era la ultima recta y el coche rojo se había puesto a la par que el coche amarillo o eso pensaban por que a escasos metros de la linea de meta el coche amarillo con el numero 46 pego un aceleran y gano , al cruzar la linea de meta , el coche derrapo dejando las lineas de la goma de los neumáticos en ella, el coche rojo para junto al otro ahora sin derrapar , ambos conductores bajaron del coche, el primero el del coche rojo iba con mono con el numero 14 a la espalda, con las mangas azules, también, llevaba unas deportivas negras y un casco azul con el numero 14, por el contrario el otro conductor, se notaba que no era un chico por sus curvas y llevaba un mono ceñido por decirlo con delicadeza exponiendo todas y cada una, era rosa y amarillo con el numero 46 en el hombro y en la espalda, con un casco blanco sin nada, ambos conductores se quitaron el casco, bajo el rojo había una cabellera rosa despeinada, y unos preciosos ojos jade, por el contrario en el casco blanco había una cabellera rubia y lisa amarrada con una liga, formando una coleta baja y unos grandes ojos marrones brillantes.

Ambos se miraron y casi se gritan cuando supieron quien era el otro.

-¡Lucy!-grito el chico .

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo, me o estoy inventando todo yo plis no os creáis que es verdad son los des varios de mi brillante mente y mi carrera de bicis de esta tarde que han conseguido que una cosa llamada Inspiración llegue a mi puerta y he dicho porque no, espero que les guste, este es solo el prologo, acepto cualquier alago critica idea etc, espero que si les gusta este fic paséis por mi perfil y le cliqueeis a mi primera historia que es la que actualizare mas rápido.


	2. Capitulo1 El comienzo de un largo viaje

Capitulo comienzo de un largo viaje.

Los aficionado de aquel raro deporte pero tan reconocido por complicado, esa era la ultima prueba que quedaban antes de lo que se podían decir los mundiales, y tanto lucy como el chico del cabello rosa habían entrado ese año en la competición, no solo se trataba de correr carreras de coche, que era en lo que lucy se especializada, La World Car Games, aunque su nombre fuera los juegos de coches mundial, también había motos,exhibición, saltos, raly y también peleas, peleas brutales, en las que lucy esperaba que no le tocara participar en los World Car Games eso se lo dejaba para Erza o Mirajane, cualquiera de sus compañeras de equipo mayores seria mejor que ella en esas peleas, eso no había que dudarlo ella misma lo aceptaba.  
El ambiente crepitaba en la pista todos los corredores se habían quedado petrificados al ver a la rubia ganadora que era un chica y eso es lo único que se oía entre los competidores, claro evitando el caso del chico rosa que se había quedado pasmado al ver a su amiga de toda la infancia derrotarla en aquello que el creía iba a arrasar.

-¡Lucy¡-volvió a decir el chico y esta vez consiguió respuesta por parte de la blonda.

-¡Natsu!-dio al girarse y verlo bien.

-¿Qué Haces aquí?-Gritaron ambos a la vez

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo-volvieron a gritarse, la gente les miraba como si aquello no fuera enserio, la gente hasta empezaba a reírse, ambos giraron la cara a la vez diciendo un sonoro "umm" prolongado.

Un megáfono comenzó a tronar por aquel almacén en el que la carrera se acaba de realizar:  
-Un aplauso a la señorita Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe, con el numero 46, des equipo femenino Fairy Hills, el primero en clasificarse para el WCG de este año denle la enhorabuena a estas novatas tan encantadoras-desde boxes el equipo femenino de Fairy Hills gritaba bailaba y asta una amiga suya que estaba allí de apoyo saco bebida de no se sabe donde, lucy pego un salto y un grito de alegría, Natus contento por su amiga cuando volvió a posar los pies en el suelo la abrazo, y esta con toda la emoción del momento no dudo ni por siquiera un segundo de colgarse de su cuello. Natsu miro impresionado la facilidad de aquel abrazo que casi nunca se producida. El megáfono siguió sonando-Y en segundo lugar, también unos novatos, que han llegado este año a nuestra competición, Raven Tail, con su corredor que los a llevado a el ultimo hueco en la clasificación: Natsu Dragnell Marvel.

Lucy lo abrazo mas fuerte, dando le ánimos y otro equipo en boxes empezó a gritar , lo que natsu no se esperaba era el beso en la megilla por parte de la blonda y su susurro en la oreja

-Buena carrera, algún día repetimos-le dijo lucy al oído mientras comenzaba a separarse.

-Cuando quieras Lucy.  
-Una cosa antes de que te bayas con tu equipo¿Quiénes lo formáis, los conozco?  
-A todos y cada uno de ellos, sabes perfectamente quienes serán después de todo quedamos juntos todos los viernes, y haber si adivino en tu equipo estarán Erza , Mira, Juvia,Levy y kana.

-Ummm por un poquito, Kana no esta con nosotras, esta el el equipo de su novio Becchus, al contrario están tus dos hermanas, Charle y Wendy. Y supongo que en tu equipo estarán-empezó a contar con los dedos mientras decía nombres-Laxus, Jellal,Gray,Gajell,Romeo y tu hermano, ¿me equivoco Natsu?

-No, no te equivocas,Luce pero retrocede a lo de que mis hermanas están en tu equipo.

-Pues eso que están en mi equipo- en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, natsu y no estaba, se giro para caminar en dirección a los boxes y lo vio que dirigía al suyo, tubo miedo por sus dos amigas, sabían que las reprimendas del protector de su hermano iban a llegar y la verdad es que consocia a natsu bastante bien por algo era su mejor amigo, pero porque se habian guardado un secreto como tal.

* * *

En los boxes del equipo Fairy Hills.

Una pelirroja preguntaba extrañada por que narices acababa d escuchar el nombre de uno de sus amigos, sin sabes nada, la verdad se había cabreado pero ellas tampoco habían dicho nada a los chicos de su grupo de amigos, pero tenían una razón, que ellos quisieran meterse en su equipo. Parecía que una vena de la frente le fuera a explotar en aquel momento su amiga Mirajane "La Demonio" Strauss, hablo:

Al menos no estaremos solas es la competición, ya conoceremos a alguien-hablo una chica con el pelo platino, con los ojos azules muy grandes y expresivos con una gran sonrisa en la cara./

-Si-le respondió una chica de cabello celeste bajita con una mueca de convencimiento sin resquicio a la levy.

De pronto un grito proveniente de la puerta del Boxes iza que unas chicas que aun no habían abierto la boca por el shok que había sido que su hermano también participara estaban echando pasos hacia atrás para evitar que el originador del grito no las encontrara.

-¡Wendy , Charle!-grito el chico desde la puerta.

-Natsu enhorabuena-le dijo Mirajane cuando lo vio.

-Gracias Mira enhorabuena también a vosotras ahora tengo que matar mis dos enanas-dijo este con una mirada asesina  
Wendy y Charle corrieron cuando Natsu no miaba en su dirección, sabían que tenían que huir y buscar a Happy su otro Hermano que tal vez las ayudaba sino Lucy,Erza,Mira y Juvia tendrían que buscarse dos nuevas motoristas expertas para ya y prepararles un funeral digno.

* * *

POV Lucy-/

Vi salir corriendo a las chicas, natsu no se quedaba a atrás, y happy seria un mediador como siempre había ocurrido,suspire pobres de ellas , suspire pobres de ellas , conocía bien a mi amigo, mañana ni wendy ni Chale podrían moverse de las agujetas de haber sido en corrido por el incansable jugador de baloncesto, si natsu jugaba al baloncesto, al igual que yo, y así nos conocimos,a la temprana edad de cuatro años, era precioso recordar aquellos momentos, pero no era tiempo para rememorar, ahora era tiempo de celebrar que habían llegado a su principal objetivo y que el resto de sus amigos, de su grupo cesarían con ellas paso a paso.A la par pero antes pediría explicaciones, no se iban a salir ilesos de encubrir su equipo.

Hola asta aquí el capitulo 1, es solo el comienzo por eso es lento, espero que os guste habrá mas acción os lo prometo , y bueno todo e universo d Fairy tail pertenece a ese gran Mangaka llamado hiro mashima que hace que todas estas locuras sean posibles en mi cabeza, un beso a todos y espero sus review.  
Quiero dar las gracias a Otaku12FT por su review y sus "grandes expectativas" puestas en el fic,espero que te guste.

Bye asta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 2

A todos los que seguís esta fic, sorry por no actualizar en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones y no de hacer el vagos sino viajando y haciendo excursiones continuas por lo que mi ordenador esta en casita y no puedo actualizar dado que desde el movil no me deja, este capitulo supono que sera mas corto que otros pero lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo y la verdad mañana me despierto a las seis tengo un viaje de tres horas y bueno la verdad necesito domir , que disfrutéis del capitulo.

* * *

Lucy entraba tranquilamente por la puerta de casa con una gran sonrisa, despues de todo la carrera habia sido un éxito, y su hermano seguro estaba orgullosa de ella, aparte de claro esta sus padres, dejo la mochila en el recibidor de aquel precioso segundo piso, se quito la chaqueta y en cuanto el menor ruido hizo, consiguió que su hermano apareciera por el pasillo.

-¿Y bien rubia?-dijo este apoyandose contra la pared.

-Tu también eres rubio aguijon, y tu que crees, por algo corro mejor que tu-contesto burlona.

-Ni en tus sueños, Imooto-san-contesto un rubio de ojos azules, para nada feo.

Lucy rio con sonrra, lo que acababa d decir su hermano.

-Bueno dentro de una semana nos vamos a crocuss, y allí lo veremos, Fairy girls va a petar a Sabertooth hermanito.

-Sabertooth lleva ganando Ganando desde hace tres años hermanita no creo que seáis tan buenas como para ganarnos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, bueno me voy ha dormir me espera una semana de preparaciones

-  
Con Natsu/Wendy/Happy/Charle en su casa.

-IGNEEL!-grito natsu en cuanto la puerta de casa se habría delante de ,segundos después un hombre de cabello rojo adulto de ojos marrones aparecía por el recibidor con cara de amargura mirando a Natsu cabreado.

-Que mierda te pasa ahora-contesto el hombre mostrando así su mal humor.  
-Que las dos señoritas aquí presentes participan en la World Car Games.

-¿Que vosotras dos que?-respondió atónito el hombre, cuando una mujer alta de cabello azul oscuro y ojos jade posaba su mano en el hombro del hombre.

-Igneel cariño,¿Que ocurre?-pregunto ante tales gritos-Hombre niños habéis llegado justos para la cena, hijas Lucy consiguió ganar la carrera.

-Si mama-contesto una enérgica Charle sabiendo que con su madre allí las cosas se pondrías a su favor.  
-Estuvo fantástica, machaco a Natsu-nii.  
-Callaros.-respondió el avergonzado  
-Hermano hay que decir la verdad, te dejo para el arrastre.-contribuyó happy.

-Grandine-hablo igneel sobándose el pelo-cariño,tu ya sabias que tus hijas participaban en algo tan peligroso.  
-Tus hijos, todos participan y al completo, ademas de que happy y Natsu han quedado segundos en sus pruebas que al contrario de Wendy con la moto y Charle con los monopatines que han quedado primeras.

Igneel agacho la cabeza,entre decepcionado y atontado por la información que le otorgaba su mujer.

-Me voy ha dormir panda de locos-dijo marchándose por el pasillo.

Todos rieron, su padre era un hombre de negocios muy entregado pero sabia hacer reír a su familia.

Cinco días después.

Fairy Girls, estaba reunida en el garaje de la casa de erza poniendo a punto los coches, motos, bicicletas, skates,rollers(patines en linea con bifurcación entre la segunda y tercera rueda para hacer trucos) cars y cuats(no se como se escribe) cuando la ultima persona que quedaba por llegar, Lucy apareció pero no sola.

-Hola-grito Lucy al entrar por la puerta, seguida de una chica de Ted palida, cabello liso y cortado hacia un lado en escala verde claro, y ojos carmesi-esta es Frosh-presento lucy-Es la hermana de Rogue el mejor amigo de mi hermano también esta en el equipo de Sabertooth y hoy se queda con migo todo el dia-dijo tranquilamente Lucy.

-Encantada-dijo la recién presentada,con voz tranquila y sin alteraciones.  
-Bienvenida a la cueva de Fairy Gils-dijo mirajane.

-Siéntete como en casa-dijo Erza.

-A juvia le alegra conocer a Frosh-chan-no hace falta decir quien lo dijo.  
-¿Quieres una bebida?-pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa.  
Después de todo eso una chica de pelo blanco se abalanzó contra la pobre chica tirandola al suelo y haciéndola reír.

-Charle-chan-fijo entre risas-sueltame, pedazo de gorda!-grito dejando atónita a la malloria.

Charle izo caso y se levanto entre risas y contesto a la pregunta que todas estaban formulando sin emitir sonido.

-Frosh fue con migo a clase desde que tengo uso de razón pero el año pasado se trasladó a un internado a las afueras para evitar distracciones.  
-Acabo de volver,y volveré a asistir al instituto, espero que en tu clase, y e vuelto a hacer patinaje, con Sabertooth.-complemento Frosh.

-Bueno basta de charla, que tenemos mucho que hacer para tenerlo listo para pasado mañana todo.-grito Lucy-Ya que estas aquí ¿Frosh nos ayudas?

Y Hasta aquí el capitulo temo advertir que hasta el día 1 no podre actualizar ningún fic así que por eso dejo esta mierda de relleno, en el próximo ya será un bonito capitulo espectacular con una carrera de roller's entre Charle y Frosh como calentamiento para los juegos, espero que os guste aunque solo sea un sutil relleno como les doscientos mil capítulos de relleno de naruto, que lo disfrutéis feliz verano besos y espero no joderme el cuello como el año pasado (sorry por las faltas)


End file.
